Numerous board games use dice, have playing pieces which are moved from space to space, have property squares, use money, use cards, have goals which are to be reached and have a process by which the desired end is to be achieved. Among the games which have influenced the invention of Conversion are Monopoly. Parcheesi and Yahtzee. Like many games. Conversion has playing pieces which are moved from space to space: however, the playing pieces are unique in that the pieces are inverted during the game when the player becomes "converted." Conversion, like Monopoly, has property squares which may be purchased. Any player other than the owner of such property must pay a fee each time he lands on such property. The fee is the same for all properties.
Like Monopoly. Conversion involves the use of money. However, there are no payments of paper money. Instead of receiving paper money, the player records on his asset sheet the sum of thirty thousand dollars each time he passes the start position. The "score sheets" are preprinted just like Yahtzee: however, the content and the print are totally different from Yahtzee's score sheets. Conversion also uses sets of cards. Unlike Monopoly which uses two stacks of cards (i.e., Chance and Community Chest). Conversion uses four sets of cards which are: (i) Providence Cards: (ii) Sin Cards; (iii) Blessing Cards; and (iv) Reward Cards. Each stack of cards has scripture verses written on them which are designed to teach and reinforce certain Biblical principles. Unlike Parcheesi which has only a home at the end of its game. Conversion has both a "home," which is called "Eternal Happiness." and an "end of game" for the losers, which is called "Eternal Loss".
In sum, it is the object of this invention to use a board game to teach, while incorporating some elements known in the prior art of board games. Conversion is otherwise new and unique and teaches and reinforces Biblical principles while providing entertainment to the participants.